


Overindulge

by leere



Series: Shit I Write On Tumblr [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Yo are we sending you prompts because I'm feelin "spoilt brat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overindulge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr on 10/21/15.

It’s not a regular thing. It rarely ever happens, in fact. Pete’s possessive, he _hates_ sharing, and Patrick thinks it’s bullshit because their relationship is pretty open, yet he has to watch Pete bring pretty actresses and singers back to his bunk all the time, and the second Patrick goes to _talk_ to someone, Pete’s jumping on him. It’s hypocritical as hell of Pete, and it pisses Patrick the fuck off, and that’s why he’s here.

“I want you to eat my ass,” Patrick says immediately, straddling Gabe and grinding down against his dick, grateful they’re already naked. Gabe’s watching him, looking mildly amused, and Patrick looks down and licks his lips. “Want to sit on your face, want you to tongue fuck me - and then I’m gonna sit on your dick, and you’re gonna let me, and you’re gonna fucking love it. Gonna bounce on your cock, gonna do it how _I_ want to, and you-”

“You really know what you want,” Gabe says, sliding his hands up Patrick’s thighs, squeezing his doughy hips, sliding back to hold his ass. “Got it all planned out. Never heard of being spontaneous, huh?”

“I know what I like and I’m gonna get what I like,” Patrick says quickly as he rolls his hips sharply, stifling a gasp when Gabe’s fingers dig into his skin. 

“What if I don’t want to give you what you like? What if I want to give you what _I_ like?”

“Pete gives me what I like,” Patrick says, lowering his voice and sticking out his bottom lip. Gabe tries to roll his eyes at his pouty expression, but he gives up and pulls Patrick in for a kiss instead. Patrick makes a happy sound against his lips, then whispers something into his mouth.

“What?” Gabe asks, pushing Patrick away so he can talk.

“Still gonna get my ass eaten, though,” Patrick mumbles, licking as his palm and reaching down to stroke himself. “Unless you eat me out, I won’t go near your dick.”

“Fuck,” Gabe says, “you’re a brat, you know that?” He frowns for a moment, then sighs. “Can’t risk it. Get up here, chiquito. Papi’s gonna make you feel good.”

Patrick smiles and does as Gabe says.


End file.
